Tales from Starlight Station
by Tusken1602
Summary: Short stories and one-shots set in the Mass Effect Universe, largely with OC's from my "Beacon's Effect" series. Please feel free to go and check out those for context and further adventures!
1. Chapter 1: Drot's Day at School

**This story was done at the special request of KyuubiNodachi.**

 **It is a short one-shot containing one of my OCs from my "Beacon's Effect" stories, taking place in the Mass Effect universe. If you like this story and haven't read the others, I encourage you to go over and give them a look-see. If you HAVE read those, then I hope you enjoy this little chestnut!**

 **As always, please review and tell me what you think! I welcome all thoughts/suggestions/constructive criticisms.  
Thank you all very much!**

 **-Tusken1602**

* * *

* **STARLIGHT STATION*  
IN ORBIT ABOVE KAHJE**

"Thank you for coming in, Mr. Thax."

Thax Klaang sighed and shifted uneasily in his seat. He mentally kicked himself.

 _It's just a slip of a girl, Klaang. Ancestor's sake, stop acting like a hormone-sick pup._

"What seems to be the problem? Is something wrong with Drot?"

"Oh, no," Irenala said quickly, "Well, not exactly."

Klaang gave her a quizzical look.

"There was a fight at the school today. Drot apparently hit some other boys in the face. Multiple times."

Klaang took a deep breath in through his nose. He had expected this. Most ten-year-olds on Tuchanka would be about twice Drot's size, only a few years away from undergoing the Rite. But the genophage had stunted his growth, making him smaller and weaker than his fellow krogan. It had been another reason he had taken him away from Tuchanka.

He still remembered Daharka running her spear through the first warrior who had suggested that the pair abandon the "runt" to the wilds. Drot had been her first successful birth: their first three had been stillborn.

Daharka.

 _Damn, what a woman_ …

"Mr. Thax?"

The asari's question brought Klaang back to the present.

"Forgive me," he said, leaning forward. "I'm just… surprised, that's all. Drot always has gotten along with people."

"That's true," Irenala agreed, "Everyone here loves him. That's why I felt like it was important enough to call you in. Has Drot had any troubles at home? Maybe difficulty adjusting to this new environment?"

Klaang chuckled and shook his head. The first thing Drot had done when they got off the shuttle at Starlight Station was walk up to the first stranger he had seen, introduce himself, and ask if he "wanted to be pals."

The poor turian hadn't known what to do, other than stammer an agreement. Now Drot tried to make a point to stop by Gaius' fruit-stand at least once a week, to make sure he still wanted to be "pals."

"Not as far as I know," he said out loud. "Can I see my son? Clearly we have much to talk about."

"Of course," Irenala said, beaming a smile and standing to her feet. Her dress was flowing (and _very_ form-fitting, Klaang noticed), and billowed out behind her as she lead the way to the door and open it.

Sitting on a bench outside was a three young kids (a drell and two humans), as well as a young krogan pup. The drell was nursing a nose that, by the look of it, had only been very recently re-set, and was still slightly crooked, as well as clutching his side. Both of the human pups had black eyes, the bigger one also sporting a fat lip.

Drot, on the other hand, had his arms folded, and was attempted to summon all the righteous indignation his little frown could muster. But when he saw his father's frame, his face lit up and he leapt down from his seat.

"DA!" he squealed in delight.

Klaang held up one finger, and the pup fell silent.

"We will speak of this _later_ ," the big krogan bladesmith said in his stern "parent voice."

Sadness and shame replaced the bright smile that had been on Drot's face, twisting an emotional blade into the father's heart. But he kept a impassive look on his face as he turned to the asari schoolmistress.

"If that it all, Miss T'Rela, I will take my son home now."

"I think that would be fine, Mr. Thax," the asari said with another smile, taking half a step forward to lay a hand on the big krogan's arm. "And please, call me Irenala."

Klaang swallowed hard.

"Only if you call me Klaang," he managed.

"Alright…Klaang," Irenala said sweetly, then looked down at Drot.

"I hope this is the last time we'll have to call your father to pick you up from my office, Drot."

Drot caught his father's eye, and glanced down at his feet.

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured.

"Good," Irenala replied, patting the pup on the top of the head. "Now, I'll see you on Monday. Have a good weekend."

Drot nodded, and went back to the bench to collect his little rucksack. As he did so, he shot the three other offenders a look. Klaang couldn't help but smile as he saw the other three boys visibly _quail_ under the little krogan's glare. Drot slung on the bag over his little hump, then turned and took his father's hand as they walked out of the school. Drot started to straighten up and turned to say something to his father.

"Not yet," Klaang said in a low tone. "She's still watching us."

Drot resumed his contrite and pitiful look.

"Drag your feet a little more," suggested Klaang, "It makes you look sorrier."

Drot complied with his father's suggestion, dragging his little feet until they got into the skycar that the Conclave had supplied Klaang as a part of his employment contract. Klaang helped buckle his son into his seat, then walked around and got into the driver's seat. It wasn't until he had driven back onto the Sky-Way that he turned to his son.

"Now, start from the beginning: what happened today?"

Drot looked up from his little Omni-Tool, switching it off before replying.

"It weren't my fault," the krogan pup objected. "Xander and the Hooper twins were picking on Zaina! They tooked her ball away and called her a 'blue baby.'"

Drot fiddled with his fingers.

"She was crying, Da'. I had to do _somethun!_ "

Klaang nodded thoughtfully, then remembered where the drell had been hurt.

"You remembered what Uncle Z told you about drell?"

Drot nodded.

"Weak spot is their…accka _-_ lung, just above da belly-button. Dat's where I hit him first. Den I heads-butted 'im."

"Their _aqua_ -lung," Klaang corrected. "And for humans?"

"Hit'em in the quad."

"The _pair_ ," corrected Klaang again. "And the black eyes?"

"Dey wouldn't say 'Sorry' to Zaina…"

Klaang now openly chuckled. Then he turned serious again.

"I don't want to get in trouble at school, Drot," he said. "Next time something like that happens, wait until you're outside of school to beat up the little _pyjacks_."

Drot nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, Da."

Klaang smiled as he pulled into the exit lane.

"When we get home, I want you to give Kesteven a bath and sweep the workshop," he said. "Then I'll help you with your homework before we go to _Bab's Burgers._ "

"BAB's BURGERS?" Drot squealed with delight. "DAT's my FAVORITEST Place EVA!"

"I know, kid," Klaang smiled as he pulled into their garage. "I know…"

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to give you guys a short one-shot, as several people had requested an update on everybody's favorite krogan pup. If this story generates enough interest, I will consider expanding it, to tell more of Thax Klaang's and Drot's story (or maybe even go back and tell some of their backstory and how they got here from Tuchanka).**

 **Let me know what you guys think, and don't worry, I'm currently writing/editing the next chapter to Beacon's Effect 3: Awakening!**

 **ROCK ON, EVERYBODY!**

 **EE-RAH!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Words of Our Clan

***400 YEARS AGO***  
 **TUCHANKA**  
 **CLAN THAX STRONGHOLD**

"KLAANG!"

His father's bellow woke young Klaang up, rubbing his eyes and shaking sleep from his head. He looked up to see his father smiling down at him.

"The raid went well, father?" He asked, his father's beaming face already giving him his answer. If it had gone badly, he would have woken the pup up with a beating. As it was, he chose his words carefully, speaking as his father had taught him a future clan leader should. He winced, hoping his words would meet his father's approval.

"WELL? Gods of war, pup, WE MASSACRED them!"

Strong arms caught up the young krogan and whirled him around the room, his roars of delight and joy filling the room.

"Come on, now, son," Thax Morag said, regaining his serious composure as he set his pup down. "It's time for our lessons."

Klaang stared at his father with awe-struck eyes, taking his hand and following him down the hall. He lived for these moments.

They opened the door to a wide, central room, where other warriors were being reunited with their families. The forges of Clan Thax were legendary, and their secrets were guarded with their lives. Each warrior took his place beside his forge, Klaang standing beside his father. As clan leader, Morag strode to the end of the long line of forges, looking out over his clan.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE BEFORE YOU?" he bellowed.

"A FORGE, CLAN LEADER!" came the unified reply.

"WHAT IS ITS PURPOSE?"

"A WEAPON!"

"WHAT MANNER OF WEAPON?"

"WAR!"

Morag drew his massive battleax and held it high above his head.

"AND WHY, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, DO WE MAKE WAR?"

"VENGEANCE!" Klaang shouted with the rest of his clan. Morag beamed with pride down at his son's face.

"Klaang, my son, step forward."

The little krogan pup strode to the front of the room. Morag drew himself up facing his son.

"Speak now the words of our house: the words of our clan."

Klaang took a deep breath. He had been practicing this all day, and every day since the raiding party had left.

"A friend is a friend but for a moment, but blades slay foes forever!"

A roaring cheer of approval met his words, filling both the boy and his father with pride. Thax Morag leaned forward and looked down at his young son.

"I teach you these words _,_ Thax Klaang," he said solemnly. "A father to his son. These are the words of our family: the words of our clan. Teach your children these words, and our clan will be strong."

Then a massive fist backhanded the young pup to the ground.

"AND THAT is to ensure you REMEMBER THEM!"

* * *

 ***391 YEARS LATER***

"DAHARKA!"

Morag's age may have weakened his limbs, but his voice was still strong as ever. The krogan elder limped towards the landing platform, several of his veterans and younger warriors, some of them fresh from the Rite, in tow.

The female krogan slowly set her bundle down in the shuttle, picking up a war-spear before turning to the fast-assembling crowd.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY GRANDSON FROM THIS CLAN! FROM ME!"

The female's voice was low as she made her answer, hands gripping her spear.

"I will not let you _poison_ the mind of MY SON with your hate, Thax Morag. MY SON will not be raised on this _shithole_ of a planet, dreaming of an empire long since dead and hating enemies long since buried. He will grow up in a _home_ : A place where the thought that his parents _love him_ is the first thing he knows in the morning and the last thing to pass through his head when he falls asleep. I will not let you _break_ him as you have your son. _YOU_ can die, alone and wasting in this tomb you have built for yourself. I chose a new life: for me and my son."

Morag's jaw quivered with rage.

"HERESY! WEAKNESS! YOU… YOU would _abandon_ our most sacred traditions?! Our ancestral _home?!_ "

"FUCK YOUR HOME, THAX MORAG!" Daharka retorted. "FUCK YOUR PUTREFYING FEUDS, YOUR FESTERING WAR-MONGERING, and FUCK! YOU!"

Even his oldest veterans had never seen Morag so angry, or his rage so terrible.

"YOU…you… _KETHILE_!" he roared, the insult echoing even in the open air. "KILL HER!"

A dozen or so young warriors, too stupid to consider anything beyond pleasing the clan leader, sprang forward, their Thax-steel blades rattling from their sheaths. Daharka sprang _forward_ , spear flashing in long, even swipes left, then right, then forward. Four krogan fell headless before the others could even begin to grasp what was happening.

She was good, Morag could see that plainly. His weak-witted boy had come home, babbling of a spear-maiden without peer he had meet in the desert: a clan-less _Neem_ a (wanderer) who had captured his heart and taken his quad. In his prime, he _might_ have been able to match her, blade to blade _. Now… as an old starik…_ he watched helplessly as ten of his young warriors, ten keys to his plans for the clan's future, fall like chaff before a threshing wheel.

 _Ancestors damn it._

A shot rang out in the valley. All the participants of the fight paused. NO THAX EVER used a _gun_ within the clan walls. All Thax clan disputes were settled in the Thax way: blade to blade. All the clan principles of honor and tradition went up in the smoke coming from the barrel of the gun Thax Morag was now holding.

Nobody moved.

Then Daharka slumped to one knee. The slug had ruptured one of her hearts, and she was losing blood fast. Her spear fell from her limp fingers, her strength deserting her.

"KILL HER!" Morag bellowed. "FINISH HER!"

Nobody moved. Nobody in the clan even had second thoughts about crossing blades with one of their own. That was life on Tuchanka. But this…this was different.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Morag sputtered, grabbing a blade from a nearby warrior and limping forwards as fast as his gout would allow.

"THIS…is…your leader, THAX?" Daharka asked, coughing up mouthfuls of blood in-between words. "He is without…honor…You have all…lost…honor!"

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke.

With a roar of rage, Morag plunged the blade down towards the female. An armored hand caught the blade. The contest was between an impossibly-old male and a dying female. Even so, as the last of Daharka's strength failed her, she choked out the words.

"MY…CURSE…ON…THEE."

The hand dropped, as did the blade. Morag leaned heavily on the blade, panting from the exertion. His one remaining heart was beating a mile a minute, and the red haze of his rage was clearing, along with the pounding in his head.

* * *

 ***PRESENT DAY*  
** **STARLIGHT STATION  
** **IN ORBIT ABOVE KAHJE**

Thax Klaang awoke with a startled grunt, hot sweat covering his body. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, and his entire body was trembling.

 _Daharka_.

He hadn't had that dream in _years_.

 _I wasn't there for you that day, my love._

 _I should have._

 _I should have been there…_

His fists clenched, and then slowly unclenched.

"Da?"

He whirled to see his son there, standing in the doorway, looking very small and afraid.

"You was yellin' and stuff," the young krogan pup said. "You…dreamin' 'bout Mom again?"

Klaang let out a long breath and held out an arm. Drot came slowly forward, climbing onto the bed with a tiny grunt of effort. He hugged his 'Da' as tight as his little arms would let him.

"Yeah, son," Klaang said honestly. "About your Mom."

"I wuv ya, Da'," the little krogan said into his father's shoulder, unsure of what else to say.

Klaang smiled, returning the tiny-but-fierce hug he was receiving.

"Come on," he said finally, regaining his composure as he set his son down. "It's time for our lessons."

Drot looked confused as he walked hand in hand with his dad.

"But I already dided my 'omework," he said, scratching his unfused head-plates with his free hand.

"Not _those_ lessons."

Understanding dawned on the little pup.

"Oh."

They walked into the main forge, where Klaang made the weapons and tools for the Conclave. Above the main forge was a tiny wooden figure. Klaang had brought it from his forge on the Citadel, and from Tuchanka before that. He had carved it with his own two hands, working the precious native Tuchanka-grown wood into shape. The carved figurine was a gift he had made for Daharka, and the smiling face reminded Klaang of her. Klaang strode to the end of the forge, looking down at Drot.

"What do you see before you?" he asked quietly. Drot furrowed his brow, trying to remember the response his father had taught him.

"A forge, Da'," came the tiny reply.

"What is its purpose?"

"To make tools."

"And what do me make, when we sell our tools?" Klaang asked. Drot beamed as he gave the answer:

"Friends."

Klaang pulled the small figurine from its place, turning the tiny thing in his hand.

"And why, my son, do we make friends?"

"That our…fam'ry may grow."

Klaang nodded, the drew himself up, facing his son.

"Drot, my son, step forward."

The little krogan pup strode directly opposite his dad.

"Speak now the words of our house: the words of our clan."

Drot took a deep breath. He had been practiced this many times over his few short years. His little voice bellowed the answer as loud as he could, the tiny echo reverberating in the empty forge.

"An blade kills foes but once, but fami'ry is forever!"

A grin of approval met his words, filling both the boy and his father with pride. Thax Klaang leaned forward and looked down at his young son.

""I teach you these words _,_ Thax Drotaxa," he said solemnly. "A father to his son: These are the words of our family: the words of our clan. Teach your children these words, and our clan will be strong."

The big krogan planted a gentle kiss on his son's head.

"And THAT is to ensure that you remember them…"

* * *

 **A/N: This story came to me while I was washing dishes, and I wanted to jot it down and share with you guys before I forgot any of it. Thanks, hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to see more!  
** **Thanks, everyone!**

-Tusken1602

EE-RAH!


	3. Chapter 3: Dossier: The Sergeant-Major

Dossier: The Sergeant-Major

Name: Morrell, Pyke  
Rank: Conclave Sergeant-Major, 1st Heshtok Irregulars  
Born: 21 April, 2168  
Age: 17 (Standard Galactic Years)  
Birthplace: Unknown (presumed Heshtok)

Shadow Broker:  
As per your request for more information on the Imperator's close cadre, I have made inquiries here at the University of Talat on Sur'Kesh regarding the Sergeant-Major Pyke Morrell, in particular regards as to his origins. Enclosed are my findings on the vorcha leader.

\- Operative Tazzik

* * *

Origins and Background History

Sixteen years ago [Dec-2168], an Asari-Republic-funded, STG-led mission to Heshtok retrieved twenty infants of the species, raising them on the colony world of Parasc. There it was discovered by the scientists raising the young pups that the violence that defines their culture was not innate, but rather an adopted trait of their nurturing. The "Parasc Twenty" went on a brief speaking tour of Citadel Space, speaking against the exploitation of their species.

Side Note: As far as official records show, eighteen of the original "Parasc Twenty" vorcha students are still alive, though many are now very advanced in age, with two having passed away of natural causes. A female vorcha [see _Killam, Rails_ ] has since founded the non-profit charity _Voice of Heshtok_ , designed to fund and provide housing and education for vorcha refugees. Nine others of the group were also founding members of the mercenary fighter group "The Void Devils," actively seeking infant vorcha orphans and raising them in a military-academy setting. (See attached report " _PMC: Void Devils_ ").

As far as I can have been able to ascertain, Pyke Morrell was brought under the special tutelage of one of the scientists on the expedition, Dr. Padok Wiiks (see _Wiiks, Padok_ for current position on Sur'Kesh). Morrell apparently differed from his compatriots in their whole-hearted adoption of salarian/asari culture, instead writing the scholarly work " _Heshtok, Empire of Blood: A Review on Violence and the Shaping of Culture; A Historiographical analysis of the rise of militant nationalism and the creation of a cultural identity." Journal of Political Science Review, 197 (3), 143-158._ (attached). After the publication of his work, Pyke no longer appears in the publicity photos of the Parasc Twenty and in fact disappears from Salarian society functions altogether.

Shortly afterwards, a group of vorcha appeared from the Zakara Wards, labeling themselves the 1st Heshtok Irregulars, offering themselves as a group for hire. Their early jobs were protection rackets, escorting spice trawlers through the Terminus Systems.

Pyke Morrell and the 1st Heshtok were mentioned, albeit indirectly, in the Dec-2175 issue of _Badass Weekly_ , in the titular article on Brandon Davis, stating that the passenger liner upon which he was traveling, and which he successfully defended against a pirate attack, had also

" _contracted the private security group the 1_ _st_ _Heshtok Irregulars, which provided cover fire and support for Mr. Davis' actions_." (Badass Weekly, Dec-2175, pg. 14-25).

Illium hospital records in 2178 show a vorcha named _"Pyke_ " of the PMC _"1_ _st_ _Hesh. Irr."_ having lost his left arm in a battle with a Blood Pack berserker. I have been unable to ascertain if this is indeed the same Pyke Morrell or if it is one of the younger pups of the unit (of whom no fewer than thirty-seven are recorded as being named after the 1st Heshtok Irregular's commander).

In 2183, the 1st Heshtok Irregulars were incorporated into the rolls of the Conclave military, as an Advanced-Recon strike force. Pyke Morrel's age was given as 16 years old, marking him on the outer edge of average vorcha life-spans (though there is still great debate among experts as to how closely correlated the vorcha lifespan and their violent lifestyle may be).

In the two years of the Conclave's existence, the 1st Heshtok Irregulars have exploded in size, going from forty-two registered members to its current strength of over seven hundred. The Sergeant Major has organized them into a spearhead for the larger vorcha component of Con-Sec, estimated at over seven thousand warriors strong. The recent war against the Blood Pack, as well as the Conclave invasion of Heshtok directly, have swelled the organizations' ranks, as defeated clans and clans undergoing first-contact with off-world Conclave members have been conscripted and assimilated.

Currently, however, his location is given as being a personal attaché to the Imperator himself, serving on the CSV _Indomitable_. Interim commander of the 1st Heshtok Irregulars is listed as Colour-Sergeant Kryt (no last name recorded).

* * *

Combat Effectiveness and Tactics Evaluation

The Sergeant-Major commonly is dressed in a full dress shirt and trousers, mimicking a full dress uniform of Sur'Kesh's Imperial period. Beneath the uniform, however, is evidence and indications of redundant shield generators and kinetic barrier generators. Also seen at all times at his side is a heavily modified _Executioner_ heavy pistol.

In combat scenarios, Morrell and the 1st Heshtok stand out the most from vorcha stereotypes by wearing full armor (apparently heavily-modified Aldrin Labs _Onyx_ series). While capable and observed using a wide variety of weapons, Morrell apparently favors twin _Hornet_ -class submachine guns, modified with fully-extendable bayonet for close-quarter fighting. Morrell is also highly effective at hand to hand fighting, having trained in salarian _Lillian-kai_ kickboxing. However, he is not beyond in-the-moment improvisation, also reverting to his claws and teeth even to ensure victory in whatever fight in which he is involved.

Squad tactics also have evolved in the 1st Heshtok. Pyke has organized the group to focus on each of the vorcha's strengths. His front line usually consists of newly-recruited, largely-untrained vorcha, often armed with crude blades and bludgeoning weapons. These are used as "Skirmishers:" drawing enemy fire, which forces them to reveal their positions. While this tactic has also been observed in krogan armies, the fact that these units are usually the most heavily armored (and that Pyke Morrell is most often seen in their ranks) sets them apart from other "cannon fodder" vorcha units.

Behind the skirmish line are the "Riflemen," ironically named, as they are usually armed with cheap repeaters or modified shotguns, designed to send as many bullets downrange as possible, as _quickly_ as possible. This focused fire is used to drive enemies together and to locate enemy strongpoints (bunkers, heavy gun emplacements, etc.). Once this is accomplished, the 3rd wave of soldiers (the "Heavies") target these strongpoints with focused rocked-fire and sniper rifles.

Recommended tactics of engagement would be light, mobile, yet-heavily armed vehicles, capable of tying down Morrell's ranks without being cumbersome enough to be easy targets for his heavy troops. As for dealing with Srgt. Major directly, would recommend biotic-heavy squad that could engage Morrell at range.

* * *

Personality Traits

Fiercely loyal to the Conclave in general and the Imperator in particular. Tracked down and beheaded two vorcha recruiters for the Blood Pack who had infiltrated the 1st Heshtok Irregulars in front of the entire regiment.

While extremely well-spoken and articulate, Pyke Morrell has also been observed to also speak in the pidgin-sing-song dialect of Basic most vorcha employ. However, he often insists on correct grammar and proper Basic from his soldiers, constantly correcting their speech patterns.

Sergeant Major Morrell has been observed as growing increasingly reckless with his personal safety, though never recorded as endangering the lives of any of his command. I strongly believe this to be on account of his advanced age: He has recently turned seventeen years old, which, bear in mind, is considered old for vorcha (average lifespan: twenty years). Morrell has lived a life glorifying battle and he has finally found a cause he believes is worth dying for. He will attempt to die a glorious death on the battlefield, rather than opting for the slow route of segmental organ-failure observed in the two deceased members of the "Parasc Twenty."

* * *

Log Excerpts (lifted from P. Morrell's personal Omni-Tool and Holonet database):

 _December 2184:_

 _Search: "Rousing Regimental Songs."_

 _Play_ "Gary Owen"_

 _Play_ "Will He No Come Back Again"_

 _Play_ "Rising of the Moon"_

 _Play_ "Wha Would Nae Fecht for Charlie"_

 _REPEAT PLAY._

 _Play_ "Men of Harlech"_

 _Play_ "Rule Britannia."_

 _REPEAT PLAY._

 _REPEAT PLAY_

 _REPEAT PLAY._

 _Search: "Rule Britannia Lyrics"_

 _PRINT_FILE_

 _FAVORITE_FILE._

 _Play_ "Rule Britannia."_

 _REPEAT PLAY._

 _-END OF EXCERPT-_

* * *

 _Saved HoloVideo Library:_

 _-Beyond the Stars-_ Salarian First-Contact drama involving the salarians meeting asari for the first time.

- _Zulu_ \- Human drama on British soldiers surviving an attack by primitive tribesmen.

- _Gunga Din-_ Human drama on British soldiers saving their regiment from a surprise attack.

- _Soul of Shanxi-_ Documentary involving turian and human First-Contact and the Invasion of Shanxi.

- _Sunship Troopers-_ Salarian action movie detailing a group of soldiers' adventures during the Rachni Wars.

- _Defense of Station X-382 -_ Turian heroic-action drama involving the garrison's defense of Station X-382 against the Crimson Horde of Raik Vol during the Krogan Rebellions.

* * *

Intercepted Holo-net activity:

2/13:

 _"Thank you for your subscription to Vega-Meals! Our dietary program is GUARANTEED to improve your health and lifestyle._

 _Our scientists estimate it could add YEARS to your life and take DECADES off your complexion!_

 _Our meals are so fulfilling; it just might surprise you that they're made ENTIRELY from organic plants and plant-based matter!_

 _Hand-selected. Chef-prepared. You, pleased._

 _plant-based | meat-free | preservative-free_

2/16: _Package signed for by P. Morrell._

2/16: _Subscription to Vega-Meals canceled._

2/16: _Order placed to Starlight Station Concierge: 'Mega-Meat Platter' (3 orders)_

2/16: _Signed for by P. Morrell._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Special shout-out to OBSERVER01, who requested a special one-shot on everyone's favorite vorcha. :P And to Detective-Mason, who let me cameo his OC Brandon Davis in the Beacon's Effect AU. :D **

**Please let me know what other things you'd guys like to see! Maybe how Zaeed _became_ Drot's godfather? Or maybe Morinth's escape from the monastery? Or maybe another crossover with another Mass Effect OC? The only bad suggestion is the one that is not made….**

 **Thanks, everybody! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-Tusken1602**


	4. Chapter 4: Meditations

**This is by special request of several of my readers who wanted to see the scene between Morinth and Samara, hinted at and referenced in Chapter 25 of Beacon's Effect 3: Awakening. So, special shout-out to griezz _,_ and the others who PM'ed me asking for this chapter (you know who you are!)**

 **Tusken1602**

* * *

 **CSV** ** _NORMANDY_**

Morinth paced back and forth on the Normandy. She couldn't help but feel trapped.

 _Too many people._

 _Too many thoughts._

 _Too many minds._

The young Ardat-Yakshi burst into Starboard Observation, turning to press the "Door Close" button on the panel, and took a deep breath as the constant _buzz_ of conversation onboard the _Normandy_ faded and grew silent.

 _Finally. Quiet._

"Morinth."

 _Goddess._

Morinth whirled to see an asari in red and black armor kneeling on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I thought…" she stammered, "I'll go…"

"Sit."

 _Shit._

Morinth slowly moved to the far right side of the room, perching on the edge of one of the couches, rather than kneeling on the floor.

"It grows… boisterous in the other areas of the ship, does it not?" her mother asked.

"It… it does," Morinth answered slowly.

 _Is this her attempt at small talk? OK, play it cool… play it cool…_

"How… is Falere?" Morinth inquired after her sisters. "And Rila?"

"They were in good health, when last I saw them."

The qualifier was not lost on her daughter.

"Oh, and when was that?" Morinth nearly spat. "Ten years ago?"

No one but Samara's own daughter could have read her facial reaction.

"Twenty?"

No response.

"Thirty?"

Samara's left eye twitched slightly.

" _Thirty?! Three_ decades have passed since you visited your _own daughters?_ "

"My duties took me elsewhere."

"Your _duties?!_ You mean 'hunting me.'"

"If that is what you wish to believe."

"What I wish to believe is that you would not forget your two _obedient_ daughters for the sake of hunting down and _murdering_ your eldest."

Silence.

 _"Nothing?_ REALLY?"

"I took an oath."

"You took… You took a…"

Morinth's anger flared, as did her biotics. The air in the Starboard Observation Center crackled with the static biotic energy between the two asari.

Suddenly, _just_ before someone said or did something rash, the door opened again, and the seven-foot tall figure of Turro'le, High Seeker of the Raloi, appeared in the doorway. His eyes darted left, then right, as he summed up the tenses situation.

"Do I intrude?" he asked simply.

"No," Samara said calmly.

"Yes," Morinth snapped.

Samara gestured to the empty space between the two asari. "Please sit, Seeker. All who seek peace are welcome here."

The giant bird bowed slightly, never breaking eye contact with Morinth, and slowly came forward and knelt next to the Justicar, staring out at the stars.

"You do not celebrate with the others." As usual, Samara's question was phrased as a statement, rather than an interrogative.

"It does a heart good to sit with comrades, on the eve of battle," Turro murmured. "A quiet reflection is oft times preferable to boisterous celebration, even among good friends. Celebration is for after a battle. I commemorate the dead, and those who will die."

The Justicar nodded sagely. "It is true that nothing is certain in battle."

"Among my people, it is a common practice to find those with whom you have quarreled in the past," Turro began. "To bare your soul and to lay forth the wrongs you have committed against one another and enter battle with pure spirt.

"We don't have the time for that," Morinth mocked. "Besides, my mother is not much of a conversationalist. She'd much rather retreat and hide behind her _Code_."

" _The heart is treacherous and deceitful. Forsake and forswear it, and leave it upon the altar of Justice_ ," Turro quoted. "The Code of the Justicar, chapter seven, verse eight."

"You've read the Code?" Morinth asked, flabbergasted.

"After you told me of your childhood, I located a copy on the Extranet," Turro explained simply. "I took the liberty of reading and memorizing it."

Morinth was already regretting confiding in the big Raloian in a drunken stupor one night on the _Indomitable_.

"Wh-what? The whole thing?!"

"I am a High Seeker, Mirala," Turro shrugged, as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

"Commendable," Samara spoke up finally, her eyes still closed. "Such a feat takes great discipline."

"You are a brave woman, Justicar Samara, and a noble warrior." Turro looked over at Morinth now, his head tilting to the left just slightly. "She has earned the right to remain silent, if she wishes."

"Yes, she has great experience with _silence_ ," Morinth snapped. "That exactly what she did to prevent us being taken from her: NOTHING. Just _stood_ there in _silence._ "

"You were _not_ taken from her."

"What?"

"She knelt and swore the oath, choosing loneliness and solitude, rather than be parted from her daughters," Turro recalled what Morinth had told him, gently, in an even tone. "She foreswore considerable wealth and status, as well as a future with your father, rather than give up on the three of you."

Morinth's fists clenched.

"We stood there and listened to my mother swear to _guard_ us in our prison, and to _kill_ us if we lost control."

"Of course she did."

"And another… what?" Morinth was quickly growing tired of hearing herself constantly say that word.

"What would you have rather had?" Turro asked. "What was her alternative? _She_ did not have to be the Justicar to hunt you. At any time over the past three centuries, she could have passed off the hunt for you to someone else, a younger, faster, more passionate Justicar. She could have, as you are so quick to judge, gone back to the monastery and spent time with her two remaining daughters while you were hunted by not one, but _dozens_ of Justicars."

Turro looked over pointedly at Samara, who still made no response.

"But she did not," the Raloi continued. "She would not have had your death fall to any other's hands. What other Justicar would have allowed you to know that you were loved, before sending you into the arms of the goddess?"

 _Loved?_

"But…but…" Mirala stuttered.

"Your mother hunted you _because_ she loved you, Mirala," Turro countered. "No matter what you had done, no matter your deeds, she remained on the hunt, because she would suffer _none_ other to go after _her_ daughter."

Turro turned and looked out at the expanse of space out the window.

"Regardless of what either of you may have wished over the past three centuries, my friend, you remain her daughter, and she remains your mother."

Then the big Raloian bent his feathered head in a traditional meditative pose of his people, taking both of his "wings" over his head, his coloring fading from a deep glossy black to a shimmering purple, indicating that his contribution to the conversation was at an end.

Mirala stood there, stunned. She _wanted_ to be angry. After three centuries, she was good at that. She had nursed her grudge, and her anger, and her rage, and had cultivated it in the fertile soil of her exile. But now, the angry words on her tongue and the fury in her heart were at a standstill at the giant bird's insight. Twice, she opened her mouth to break the silence that had descended upon the Starboard Observation Deck, and twice she closed it again. Then she slid off her seat on the couch, walking slowly forward to come into line with her mother and her friend.

Then she slowly knelt down.

When Jane looked in only a few minutes later, she saw the three figures seated in silence in their quiet reflection on the stars. Because their backs were to the human clone, she did not see the tears streaking down the face of both the Justicar and the Ardat-Yakshi.

But then again, they did not see each other's tears either, so perhaps that oversight was understandable.

But the High Seeker saw, and the High Seeker remembered.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think, what you guys would like to see next!

Reviews and PMs are my lifeblood as a writer. I get stupidly excited every time I get an email from FF telling me that somebody has cared enough to take time out of their day to comment. Even if it's just "Good job, I enjoyed it!" or even constructive criticisms.

Thanks, everybody!

EE-RAH!


	5. History of the Conclave - The Plenix War

Shadow Broker:

In accordance with your commands, this one has assembled a history of the Conclave, drawing form multiple treatises and political commentaries, usually authored by somebody with a PhD from Sur'Kesh. Editing out extemporaneous commentary and overtly biased observation has proven difficult, but the rise of the one of the largest political forces in the galaxy has been laid out in chronological order, thusly.

Agent Mnemosyne

* * *

 **Section 1: The Foundation of the Conclave**

2183: In the aftermath of the Battle of the Citadel, there was a summit of representatives of the Illuminated Primacy, the Courts of Dekunna, and the Vol Protectorate. For seven days, they met on Starlight Station, officiated by Ko'le _Seneschal_ of the Prothean Empire. At the end of that time, the unthinkable and the impossible occurred: the three races determined that their future lay in their own devices, rather than Council membership. The Treaty of Kahje pledged the three races together in a fraternal union, forming the Galactic Conclave. Needless to say, the announcement was a bombshell for the wider galactic community, and a massive blow to the Council, and was interpreted as a loss of faith in the Council as the primary ruling body of the galaxy.

Primarch Fedorin called an emergency meeting on the Volus' cessation as a client race. After the losses sustained at the hands of Sovereign and the geth, many turians demanded that the volus be brought to heel, by force if need be. Thankfully, cooler heads prevailed, as the volus promised to complete the construction of the ships already contracted by the Hierarchy at their shipyards. The hanar and the elcor also offered considerable trade concessions to the turians in return for volus independence. Nine days after the declaration of the Conclave, the Treaty of Irune was receded, and the volus were declared the Vol Nation. On the same day, the Conclave Circle offered Ko'le _Seneschal_ the official position of _Imperator_ : sole commander of the military forces (such as they were).

* * *

 **The Plenix War**

Oddly enough, the strongest allies of the Conclave in its beginning was the Batarian Hegemony, with the High Patriarch and the Greater Houses issued a declaration of support. Granted, this was largely to weaken the galaxy's trust in the Council, but at least in an official capacity, the Hegemony opened up several much-needed trade routes with the Conclave (thus allowing them to by-pass many of the Council's economic sanctions against the batarians).

However, as the turians withdrew their garrisons and patrol fleets from Conclave space, several of the batarian houses saw the apparently-unguarded colonies and planets as too good an opportunity to pass up. What followed is known as the Plenix War, as the pirate fleets attacked on the Feast of Plenix, one of the few holy days widely observed in the Vol Nation. In addition to several batarian _hadiq_ private fleets, there were also vessels from several of the Terminus warlords, seeking to take advantage of the Conclave's early disorganization and weakness. Several planets and colonies fell into the pirate and warlord hands. Rather than ineffectually spread out their strength in an attempt to garrison the remainder of their territory, Ko'le Seneschal organized a savage counterattack at the head of the diminutive Conclave Fleet. Bolstering this fleet were the forces of the newly-formed PMC _The Immortals,_ formed mostly out of survivors of the Battle of the Citadel, led by Chairwoman Helena Blake.

Battle of Sangel –The salarian warlord Gormak had seized control of the orbital helium-3 recovery platforms. However, his ships were ill-prepared for the arrival of the Conclave fleet, and most of the ships were still docked when the fleet came out of FTL. Most of the ships were captured intact, or were battered into quick submission or retreat back to the Terminus Systems.

What followed was considered certainly unorthodox by Council standards, but would become standard Conclave procedure. The Imperator offered the surviving pirates and crewmen a choice: Death or imprisonment, or they could join the Conclave as full ranking members of the Fleet. Most of the dumbfounded captains and lieutenants accepted the generous offer, and their crews followed suit. The former pirate ships' crews were largely replaced with Conclave soldiers, and several ex-pirates were incorporated into existing Conclave ship crews. Within two days of the Battle of Sangel, the _Imperator_ set off once again.

Ekuna – given the gravitational levels of the planet, it was useless for colonization by non-elcor species. However, the forces of the warlord die Waffe were much more interested in the quarian salvage from the derelict orbital stations and abandoned ships left in orbit around the planet. These forces were also surprised in the midst of their salvage operations, never expecting to encounter a counterattack on such a scale. The survivors were given the same choice: Join or die.

There are tales told in the ranks to this day about 'examples' made by the _Imperator_ of those who spurned his offer. The records are not meticulously kept during this time, but considering that the Conclave fleet was enroute within 24 standard Citadel hours, its ships fully crewed and operational, it must be assumed that most of the ex-pirates chose to profit by such examples.

It was at this time that the Conclave Circle and the Council signed the Treaty of Fraternal Cooperation, and in a show of solidarity (in response to being confirmed as full membership), the Alliance deployed Admiral Singh and the 3rd Fleet to assist in the defense of Conclave space. The battles of Alahya, Patavig, and Talis Fia were joint-operations conducted with the Alliance, the pirate offensive falling apart as the separate warlords and _hadiq_ falling out over the order of command and being unwilling to work together. And so they were defeated separately.

The Battle of Belan was another example of the ruthless tactics employed by the Imperator. A largely-batarian pirate fleet was in orbit above the garden planet, engaging the colonial forces below. Commanding the fleet was batarian _ha'diq_ Attila Del'Cern, in the dreadnought _Ancestor's Fury_. Rather than engage Del'Cern's fleet head-on, the Imperator retrofitted several pirate hulks captured in the previous battles (but too badly damaged to be immediately added to the Conclave Fleet), and retrofitting their impulse engines, _fired_ them at the pirate dreadnought in a novel take on the classic 'fire-ship' strategy.

* * *

 _[Personal Note: there are several unsubstantiated rumors that the ships also contained the prisoners taken in previous battles who had refused the Imperator's offer, and their pleas for mercy and dying screams were broadcasted on a system-wide channel.]_

* * *

Seeing their commander and his flagship die in such a spectacular fashion proved sufficient to demoralize the remaining captains, and they accepted the Imperator's offer of a new cause for which to commit themselves.

Within another week, the Conclave Fleet struck three more pirate forces with dizzying speed: First Land, Thunawanuro, and Rough Tide. At each location, the Conclave left only a token force to salvage the damaged ships and guard what prisoners there were, and immediately set out for the next location, at least once within the same day. These _blitz_ -style tactics defied traditional military stratagems, and while risky, proved successful each time. With Rough Tide's orbital stations secured, the Conclave had regained all of its previous territory. Within three weeks, its fleet had fought or participated in nine separate battles. This success left an indelible impression across the Hegemony and the Terminus Systems.

The Conclave was here to stay, and the once-thought 'weaker' races of the hanar, elcor, and volus were more than capable of defending themselves. It also cemented the _Imperator's_ already-considerable reputation as a warrior and military commander.

END OF FIRST SECTION

NEXT SECTION: The Black Sun Coup

* * *

 **Author's Note: While writing the next section of BE:4, I thought I'd share the history of the Conclave that I wrote up as a reference point early on in the Beacon's Effect story. I'll keep the sections short, and hopefully get us up to the Reaper War.**

 **Let me know what you guys think, and what other mini-stories from the _Beacon's Effect_ universe you'd like to see! **

**EE-RAH!**

 **-Tusken1602**


	6. History of the Conclave - Blue Sun Coup

_Shadow Broker:_

 _I have read Agent Mnemosyne's account of the Conclave's Founding, and as usual, I have found his analysis, amazingly, brief and over-focused at the same time. I have compiled what I believe to be a more thorough account of the Black Sun War, or the Blue Sun Coup, as it is also known. I have placed a special focus on the tactics and politics of the events, as well as the various parties involved._

 _I hope it meets with your approval._

 _Analyst Anansi_

* * *

 **SECTION 2: INTEGRATION AND EXPANSION**

If the first period of the Conclave's history could be categorized by their dogged defense of their territory, the next must be defined by their aggressive and unbridled expansion.

In the direct aftermath of the Plenix War, our sources from inside the organization believe that a coup took place within Cerberus. It is from this date that all references to the Illusive Man (aka Jack Harper, formerly of Alliance Intelligence) cease from official communiques and radio chatter. It is my belief that an agreement was made between Ko'le Seneschal and several high-ranking members in the group to quietly replace their leader and take the formerly human-centric organization in a new direction. It is unlikely that the Illusive Man survived this shift in principles.

Former Alliance general Oleg Petrovsky, hero of the Torfan Raid, and military leader of Cerberus, sent out a communication to all Cerberus cells ( _see attached files_ ) detailing a plan to infiltrate and integrate into the Conclave Military. Several core-ward Terminus colonies on which Cerberus had a large presence, were incorporated into a formal government along several orbital stations and "mining" stations in otherwise-uninhabitable systems, claimed for their natural resources. Sanctuary, a wildcat colony world riddled with a short and violent history, was the largest of these, along with the independent colony-states of Aite and Rift. Calling themselves the Terran Kratocracy, the "Executive Board" elected Oleg Petrovsky as its leader, and appealed for formal membership in the Conclave. It was granted almost immediately. Overnight, the size of the Conclave fleet nearly doubled, as Cerberus brought its considerable fleet of corvettes, frigates, and destroyer-class vessels to be put at the Conclave's disposal. Perhaps even more so than these, they brought their military expertise and commando units into the Conclave Armed forces as well. The more xenophobic elements of Cerberus were quickly and quietly moved to their own ships, or their own remote outposts and commands. Several top commanders from the paramilitary group were quietly replaced with more open-minded subordinates or colonials.

With the Alliance forced to forswear their Terminus colonies (conditional to their Council membership), the paradoxical effect of Cerberus' incorporation into the Conclave was the protection of most of the otherwise-vulnerable human Terminus colonies, as Oleg Petrovsky was given a seat on the Conclave Council (no doubt a condition to Cerberus' joining with the _Seneschal_ ). Volus investments began pouring into the impoverished colonies, along with hanar medical technologies, and elcor terraforming techniques. Its military strength bolstered, and still reeling from the Plenix War, most expected the Conclave to rest on its laurels, or at least rest quietly to recover their strength.

This was not to be the case.

Perhaps encouraged by the example of the Terran Kratocracy, several Traverse and Inner-Terminus 'wildcat' colonies appealed to the Conclave for membership. Perhaps most surprising in this list of colonies was Feros, a former ExoGeni colony, built on the ruins of the Prothean-era city that covers two-thirds of the planet. After ExoGeni had pulled their corporate security forces back during the geth invasion of the planet, Fai Dan and a select few of the ex-military colonists organized a defense of the colony. Aiding this defense was ExoGeni-tagged Species 37, also known as the Thorian.

For more notes on the Thorian species (and the Thorian's role in the Siege of Zhu's Hope), see Dr. Konstantin's treaties _"Rooted in Eternity: A History of the Thorian People."_

Even though the colony was freed from the Thorian's direct control, the consequences of such marionetted control were long-lasting. ExoGeni had brought several shiploads of aid and rebuilding materials, hoping to win its way _back_ into the colonists' goodwill. Other galactic companies were doing the same, hoping for rights to access and/or study the Thorian and its mind-controlling behavior. However, led by Fai Dan, the self-appointed governor of Zhu's Hope, a loose confederation of planets along the Traverse also appealed for and were granted membership in the Conclave, under the title of The Traverse Republics. Shiala Konstantin, one-time handmaiden to Matriarch Benezia, was elected to the Conclave Circle alongside Petrovsky. She had worked tirelessly to secure aid and relief for the beleaguered colonies hit hardest in the Geth War.

Surprisingly, among the Traverse Republic were two batarian _ha'diq,_ Amos Del'Cern and Gozde Hadaka. Both were leaders of batarian colonies hit by the Geth ( _Wanderer's Rest_ and _Seeker's Blessing_ ). Being members of the Radical Party, they were silently cut off from any aid from the quickly fracturing Hegemony. Their inclusion in the Traverse Republics was a strong message that the Conclave was a government of all races.

* * *

 **THE BLACK SUN COUP:**

During the peace-keeping and ensuring the security of the Conclave's newest acquisitions, the Immortals PMC had increasingly come into conflict with the Blue Suns. After a few incursions turned into a full-scale military stand-off at the disputed colony of St. Kitts, Vido Santiago and Solem Dal'Serah, the executive leaders of the mercenary group, invited Helena Blake to their organizational summit, held on the neutral territory of Omega. Most expected the outcome of the meeting to be the incorporation (hostile or otherwise) of the Immortals PMC, and for the Blue Suns to assume the protection details contracted by the Conclave.

They were wrong.

The _Imperator_ and Director Blake arrived at the meeting with full teams of drell assassins, asari commandos, and unveiling their greatest weapon: Eighty-seven real-live Protheans, taken from stasis chambers on Eden Prime, reawakened and under the leadership of their _Seneschal_. Zaeed Massani, co-founder of the Blue Suns corporation (until he was betrayed by Santiago and shot in the head), reclaimed his position as the Executive of the newly-renamed Black Suns, executing both Dal'Serah and Vido Santiago in a very theatrical fashion, along with a half-dozen of their most fanatically loyal commanders. It is unknown what role Aria T'Loak herself played in this coup, but it seems unlikely that the Immortals could have smuggled such a force onto Omega without her assistance or at the very least, her permission.

While several of the Blue Sun commanders "took the black," as the saying went, it was not long before the group fragmented.

Under Lydia Jedore, a group of Blue Sun loyalists broke away, taking the Blue Sun strongholds of Zorya, Sanctum, and Erinle. Warden Kuril and the prison ship _Purgatory_ declared for them, giving the resistance movement momentum. Darner Vosque, a favorite of Santiago's, moved to secure the Terminus worlds of Redcliffe and Marrakesh, along with other holdings in the Skyrim system. Without Dal'Serah's leadership, most of the batarian commanders were unwilling to work with Zaeed's innate distain for their species. The Blue Suns commander Tarak rallied many such dissidents at the Blue Sun compound on Omega, though he did not affiliate his group with Jedore or Kuril.

 _NOTE: It was about this time that Garrus Vakarian [Archangel] began his period of vigilantism on-station on Omega. While we have been unable to confirm, we believe that the bulk of his support came from the Patriarch, acting in concert with Ko'le Seneschal, feeding him intel through proxy sources on potential targets, shipping schedules, and hideout locations. Over the next year, Archangel would plague the Blue Suns, the Blood Pack, the Eclipse, the Talons, and just about every other major gang that dealt weapons, red sand, and slaves to and from the Terminus Systems._

With almost sixty percent of the original corporation gone, Zaeed Massani and Helena Blake moved quickly and with surgical precision. The former Blue Sun (now Black Sun) headquarters of Theodosius was firmly in their hands, and they moved to capitalize on that fact. The Conclave Circle recognized the Black Suns as the true successors to the legally-sanctioned and licensed Blue Suns Corporation. Their strong ties to the Council prompted the Asari Republics, the Turian Hierarchy, and the Salarian Union to do the same, effectively branding the "Blue Suns" a terrorist organization.

With that, Jedore's and Kuril's fates were sealed. Tarak apparently worked out some kind of deal with the Queen of Omega, as she did not make any moves against the Blue Sun territory on her station, and they made no aggressive territorial advances against her. However: for the rest of the Blue Suns, they were public enemy number One, and had no friends to protect them or come to their aid.

The first to move against the Blue Suns in what would come to be known as the Blue Suns War was warlord Yan T'Ravt. Using her base of operations on the fortress world of Xentha, and her considerable resources across her Terminus Systems holdings, her considerable military forces attacked the Terminus strongholds of Marrakesh and Redcliffe in full-scale invasions, supported by Jona Sederis and the Eclipse Golden Armada. Darner Vosque found himself under siege, cut off from his comrades.

At first the siege went against the attackers, as the local population threw in with their Blue Suns garrisons, seeing the foreign Xenthan attackers as invaders. Very wisely, Darner Vosque pulled what few warships down to the surface of the planet, opting to use their armament as long-range artillery. A series of very tough battles were waged just for T'Ravt's forces to establish landing zone on the planet. Rather than seeing her invasion forces lose momentum, T'Ravt opened negotiations with Vosque to keep his rank and position under her own leadership, or be given the option to quietly retire with his asari mistress. However, as Vosque opted to use his seemingly-impregnable position as a bartering chip, his communication signal was back-tracked by the Lady Warlord's decryption teams, pin-pointing the Blue Sun commander's exact location. T'Ravt dispatched her best commando teams, who succeeded in infiltrating the mountain fortress where Vosque was staying, assassinating the commander in his bed. Without an obvious central leader, the defense of the planet soon became uncoordinated and chaotic, and the tactical advantage was lost, irrevocably, as it turned out. The grounded Blue Sun warships were taken by the warlord's forces almost intact, strengthening T'Ravt's position as one of the strongest leaders in the Terminus Systems.

The Conclave, on the other hand, moved to besiege Zorya and Sanctum, lending aid to their newfound-allies the Black Suns. On Zorya, Commander Wilhelm Vanda's brutal tactics of human shields and forcible recruiting lost the Blue Suns the loyalty of the local population, and many cities on the planet openly resisted the Blue Suns, aiding the Conclave to secure several landing sites on the planet. With his forces cut off and surrounded, Commander Vanda opted to commit suicide in his Operational Headquarters, an uninspiring example which prompted many of the Blue Sun forces (most of whom were recruited almost against their will in the first place) to surrender to the Conclave forces.

Elsewhere in the Terminus System, the Conclave's new Battle Groups were tested against the Blue Suns fleet, as Jedore and Kuril had focused their assembled forces on the remote Osun system, on the planet of Erinle. The new volus-designed _Trireme-class_ frigates utilized miniaturized mass-effect drives to artificially increase the mass of their ships, essentially allowing them to ram the Blue Sun's vessels directly, a tactic that caught many of Kuril's ships off-guard. As the battle waged, Conclave infiltration teams, armed with hanar and Prothean stealth technology, began decapitation-strikes against the Blue Sun forces on the ground. It was at this critical moment that Lydia Jedore lost her nerve, gathering only a few of her hand-picked bodyguard and evacuating the planet. Her shuttles docked with Kuril's flagship (the _Purgatory_ ), and the prison ship launched into FTL, abandoning the Blue Sun forces that remained. Sixteen Blue Suns vessels were lost or captured by the Conclave that day. A Commander Sylvia Jentha was the highest-ranking Blue Sun officer that survived, and it was she who broadcasted the surviving forces' surrender. The _Purgatory,_ along with Kuril and Jedore, disappeared from the face of the galaxy, and did not play any further role in the Blue Suns War that they themselves had inspired.

The Battle of Sanctum was the first time, for the most part, that the galaxy had seen the wide-spread planetary deployment of volus, elcor, and hanar troops. While the three races' histories are certainly not free from violence and conflict, they had not been taken seriously as military powers by the other Council races. Elcor troops, with cannons mounted on their backs, acted as incredibly mobile strike-artillery, while volus-piloted heavy Atlas and Warjack mechs provided heavy fire support to the advancing Conclave forces. These battles saw the Conclave's ground tactics rely heavily on Orbital Drop-Pod tactical insertions, a favorite tactic of the batarians, now deployed with great success by the Conclave. Where the Hegemony used the Drop Pods for quick hit-and-run attacks to secure key hostages or slave acquisitions, the Conclave used them to circumvent heavily-fortified Blue Sun positions around the narrow habitable band around the equator of the planet. The heavy fortifications that supposed to tie down invading forces were bypassed and rendered ineffectual. With word arriving of the scattering of Kuril and Jedore's fleet, the batarian Commander Narom, the Blue Sun commandant of the fortress, signaled his surrender to Executive Director Zaeed Massani.

With the fall of Sanctum, less than eleven months after Vido Santiago's death, the Blue Sun War was effectively over. Jedore and Kuril would remain in hiding for several more months, seeking to rebuild and reorganize their forces for a counterattack. Tarak and his "Blue Suns" also operated independently out of Omega, but aside from a relatively small-time smuggling operation, had little influence on the wider galaxy.

The Blue Sun War allowed the Conclave to test their newfound allies and newly-built ships in combat, bloodying their untested troops, and toying with various naval tactics and ship designs. With the formation and inclusion of the Terran Kratacracy and the Traverse Republics, the Conclave had a strong base from which to gather recruits, resources, and finances for their future: all things that would serve the Conclave well in their future expansions into the Terminus Systems.

* * *

 **END OF SECOND SECTION**

 **NEXT SECTION: TERMINUS EXPANSION**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you guy's enjoy this second section of the History of the Conclave. There should be two more sections to get us up to where we are in Beacon's Effect 4. Let me know what you think!**

 **EE-Rah!**

 **-Tusken1602**


	7. History of the Conclave - Terminus Wars

_Shadow Broker:_

 _Here is the continuation of my report, bringing the history of the Conclave from the aftermath of the Blue Suns War to the Collector attack on Freedom's Progress. Per your request, I have placed special emphasis on the military and political parties involved in the Terminus Expansion Era of the Conclave._

 _Analyst Anansi_

* * *

At the close of the Blue Sun War, the Conclave stood as a powerful object lesson to those who had underestimated the "Lesser" races of the galaxy. It had expanded from its three founding nations, The Vol Nation, Courts of Dekunna, and the Illuminated Primacy, to add three additional members: the Terran Kratocracy, the Traverse Republics, and the Prothean Remnant. Though numbering less than one hundred individuals, the addition of the reawakened Protheans were perhaps the largest single event of the Conclave's history. Previously unknown Prothean ruins were excavated and salvaged, and Prothean technological advances began to be integrated into the Conclave military.

On top of all of these developments, the galactic community was once again taken by surprise by the Conclave when it was announced that the Prothean world of Ilos (gifted to the Illuminated Primacy by the Council in thanks of their role in the Battle of the Citadel) had been _given_ to the Quarian Migrant Fleet in a supreme gesture of magnanimity. The Migrant Fleet was given a secure world and staunch allies in a single stroke. It therefore came as no surprise when the declaration was made giving the newly-reorganized Quarian Confederacy full membership in the Galactic Conclave, led by Representative Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, who took his seat within the Conclave Circle.

The Migrant Fleet was the single largest fleet in the galaxy, with some of their larger dreadnoughts dating from the original Geth Rebellion, more than three centuries before. Most of these were quietly mothballed on Ilos, providing materials to rebuild and repair the Prothean cities on the planet's surface, overseen by the Protheans themselves. However, the vast majority of the Migrant Fleet needed relatively minor retrofits before being fit for action and commissioned into the Conclave Battle Fleet. It was now only a matter of time before they would be put to the test.

But that was not to be the largest of surprises that the Conclave would spring upon the galaxy at large.

* * *

 **THE HAESTROM INCIDENT**

With the unfortunate death and destruction of Commander Rebecca Shepard and the _Normandy_ SR-1 only a few months previous, the SSV Orizaba (under the command of the infamous Captain Hannah Shepard) _**[see attached file: Butcher of Torfan**_ ] was dispatched by Alliance command to complete her mission: to scout out Geth strongholds. In the aftermath of the Armstrong Counteroffensive launched in the aftermath of the Battle of the Citadel, most of their positions outside of the Perseus Veil had been destroyed. While scouting the Dholen System in the Far Rim, the _Orizaba_ was forced to crash land on the surface of the planet Haestrom.

Having lost contact with their ship, and with the nearest Alliance force days away, Alliance Command contacted the Conclave, requesting their assistance. A Conclave scouting force was dispatched at once, uncharacteristically commanded by the Imperator himself.

Due to the unique radiation of the Dholen system's star, the scouting party was also forced to crash-land on the surface of the planet, linking up with the survivors of the _Orizaba_ crash. Stranded, surrounded, and with radiation blocking any kind of communication, it might have been the end of the Imperator if it had not been for two remarkable occurrences:

The defection of a geth faction – On Haestrom, the Imperator discovered that the underlying cause for the Council's successes against the geth were due to an internal civil war, in which a faction of geth, calling themselves "the New Geth" were rebelling against the collective's alliance with the Reapers. Meeting with the New Geth leaders, Imperator Ko'le was able to convince the geth platforms to join forces with him to defeat the opposing forces (dubbed 'Heretics'by the New Geth). This defection provided the besieged forces with technical and heavy weapon support.

The Rachni Arrival – The self-same Rachni queen incubated by Binary Helix on Noveria and subsequently released by Commander Shepard _**[see attached file: Peak 15 Incident]**_ intercepted the distress call sent by the crashed besieged forces on Haestrom. Honoring their ancient alliance with the Protheans _**[see attached file:**_ _ **Voices from the Void**_ _ **by Dr. K. Osana]**_ , the queen came to Haestrom at the helm of a Rachni Nest-Ship. The ship's overwhelming firepower, combined with the combined force of the nest the queen had spent the last _year_ enlarging, the Heretic Geth were routed entirely, and the besieged Conclave and Alliance troops were rescued from the planet's surface.

The news of the return of the Rachni was met with the expected level of galaxy-wide panic. The Primarch of Palavan went so far as to issue an ultimatum to the Conclave, demanding the Rachni Queen be turned over to the Hierarchy, and set the turian fleets on Threat Level Omicron-Theta-7 (a level not declared since the time of the Krogan Rebellions). Councilor Sparatus and the rest of the Council, however, succeeded in diffusing tensions between the two galactic superpowers. A representative of the Rachni Queen, an asari identified as Dr. Kylee Osana (originally from Nos Astra on Illium), arrived on the Citadel, along with other Conclave representatives. In a surprisingly short amount of time, an agreement was reached that was moderately acceptable for all parties: The Rachni would _not_ be given any planets upon which to rebuild a new full colony. In exchange, the Queen (and her brood) were permitted to stay within Conclave space.

It would be only later that full spectrum of Conclave deception was revealed: Obeying the exact wording of treaty, demanding that no _planets_ be given to the Rachni, the asteroid field of the Aru system was formally ceded to the Rachni as a new Hive location. Rachni workers then took their places on the nearby Irune Shipyards, nearly _tripling_ the construction output of the Conclave facility.

In the midst of the understandable galactic uproar involved with bringing the Rachni back into the public eye (and the harder task of preventing instant genocide), very little attention was given to the Conclave vote to bring the New Geth into the Conclave as a Protectorate body. In an ironic turn of events, Representative Zaal'Koris offered Ilos as a location for the geth to set up a planetary base of operations, making the newly-rediscovered planet the _de facto_ homeworld for no fewer than _three_ Conclave races: quarians, Protheans, and now the New Geth Protectorate.

It was also at this time that the Conclave scout vessel CSV _Holy Lance,_ guided by Prothean star charts, detected satellite activity above the planet of Turvess, in the Roma System. Upon closer examination, a pre-FTL species was discovered on be dwelling on the planet. After receiving permission from the Conclave Central Command, First Contact protocols were initiated, with the assistance of the asari vessel ARV _Azedes_. The cooperation between the two science teams in establishing first contact with the Raloi (the name of the native species) went far in dispelling the political tensions between the two federated powers.

* * *

 **TERMINUS EXPANSIONS**

At the beginning of 2184 C.E the death of the salarian Terminus warlord Gormak left a power vacuum in the already-unstable region of space. While his nephew Kedah was the official executor of his will and heir to his "Merchant's Guild", it had been Gormak's force of will and personality that had held his territory together. The (unsubstantiated) rumor of him being an ex-Spectre had done much to help him establish his legend and hold his own against such figures as Aria T'Loak or Blood Pack leader Ganar Yulaz for the past nearly three decades. His nephew, on the other hand, had no such legend associated with his own name, and proved inadequate to ensure the careful balance required to maintain the position of a Terminus warlord. Most of his forces shifted their allegiances to more established powers in the region, T'Loak's or T'Ravt's influence proving the strongest in such cases.

Likewise, the Conclave Circle was unwilling to allow such a large area bordering their controlled space to fall into lawlessness. Immortal and Black Sun fleets were contracted to move into the Terminus Systems. Cartagena Station, the seat of Kedah's power, suddenly came under attack by a full Conclave Battle Fleet. His own forces scattered across the Terminus in a vain attempt to secure his power, the station was essentially defenseless, and Kedah was forced to surrender without firing a shot.

Tortuga Station, once an outpost of the Hegemony, was now under the control of a quasi-independent _ha'diq_ Tarec Ataturk. The station was fully prepared to resist an attack by any invading fleet, and in fact, Tortuga had successfully done so several times in its riotous history. However, Tarec was _not_ prepared for an attack from within: Armed and de-chipped by several Black Sun infiltration teams, there was a general uprising in the Slave District, and the slaves seized control of the station's automated defense turrets, turning them against the _ha'diq_ 's fleet in orbit. Simultaneously, the Conclave 9th Battle Group came out of FTL, engaging the pirates on two fronts. Though superior in numbers, the freed slaves were ill-equipped to tackle with fully-armored and fully-trained mercenaries. Hundreds died as Tarec fought desperately to regain control of the Station Command Center. He succeeded in reaching the control room, only in time for Zaeed Massani and the main body of the Black Sun assault force to board the station. The surrender of the "Lord of Tortuga" was broadcasted over a system-wide communications transmission, bringing an end to the battle above and on the station.

It is worth mentioning at this point that the Conclave _attempted_ to organize democratic elections on both of their newly-acquired holdings. In the next few weeks, the first series of elections actually saw Kedah Ojai and Tarec Ataturk win the popular vote of their respective stations. With mass rioting on both stations and with allegations of voter intimidation and poll-tampering being tossed around by _both sides_ of the ballot, Oleg Petrovsky stepped in and appointed _interim_ governors, incorporating both stations into the Terran Kratocracy. These instituted martial law upon the stations, and did much to dispel the unrest in the region, albeit by force.

* * *

 **FURTHER CONFRONTATIONS**

At the heart of the civilized galaxy, the Batarian Hegemony, the Conclave Circle, and the Citadel Council met for a full Political Summit. Here, the Batarian Hegemony maintained its desire to strengthen political and economic ties to the Galactic Conclave, and the Raloi opted to apply to the Conclave for full membership, rather than appeal for Council protection. It was a very telling moment in galactic political history, with many experts foretelling the overshadowing of the Citadel Council by the Galactic Conclave as the primary power in the galaxy. All worrying to many was the fact that Ko'le Seneschal _left_ the Citadel right in the middle of the Summit. It was however later revealed that the _Imperator_ 's absence was due to the escalation of affairs yet again in the Terminus Systems.

Heinrich die Waffe, the "Steel King" of the Terminus Systems, had watched the aggressive growth of the Conclave with grave misgivings. Using the Stormwall and Conquest shipyards, die Waffe had firmly established himself as the primary manufacturer of ships in the Terminus. From his entrenched position in the Terminus Systems, he had financed several raids on hanar and volus colonies within the Traverse, thus far without consequence. However, at the Battle of Stormwall, for the first time in almost two millennia, the galaxy witnessed firsthand the Rachni go to war. Die Waffe's mechanized units were overrun, with Rachni drones being supported by elcor cannons and Prothean vibroblades.

Seizing Stormwall and the shipyards was a devastating blow to the remainder of the warlords in the Terminus Systems, many of whom traded eezo and other resources in exchange for ship construction. The careful balance of power in the Terminus Systems was now irrevocably offset. The formerly-independent colony world of Anderfels was integrated into Yan T'Ravt's holdings, while Aria T'Loak and the Eclipse Corporation moved to secure new territory in the Skyrim system. Lesser warlords such as Cessa the Blade in the Dark Rim, or the batarian "Pirate King" Ashak ul Tirravan, began to absorb more and more of their former rivals, quickly transforming from small-time raiders into serious political movements in the Terminus Systems.

die Waffe attempted to pull his remaining forces back to the Conquest shipyards, and began efforts to scuttle the construction yards, stripping them of everything of value. However, his escape was blocked by the arrival of the Black Sun fleet, with Immortals troop transports following. In the subsequent Battle of Conquest, die Waffe and his remaining ships were either destroyed or captured, brining a swift end to one of the primary powers in the Terminus Systems.

In the aftermath of the Battle of Stormwall, the Imperator himself came to the Maferath Cluster with a single ship, to negotiate with Yan T'Ravt and her Xenthan Empire. In tow, he brought with him two half-finished hulks from die Waffe's shipyards as a gift. Before negotiations could begin in earnest, however, a Blood Pack assassination attempt resulted in a converted ore-trawler crashing into one of T'Ravt's palaces, resulting in both Xenthan and Conclave casualties. Paradoxically, this botched attempt served to cement an informal alliance between the two parties, who moved quickly to attack their would-be assassins.

The defeat of the Blood-Pack warlord Weyrloc Gould and rise of Clan Urdnot on the krogan homeworld of Tuchanka had resulted in warlord Urdnot Wrex encroaching upon Clan Ganar's traditional and ancestral hunting grounds. As krogan honor demanded, Ganar Yulaz, the CEO of the Blood Pack, returned to Tuchanka to attempt to rebuild his support base on the krogan homeworld. Several inconclusive battles were fought with Clan Urdnot and their allies, resulting in a virtual stalemate, with Yulaz secure in Fortress Ganar, and Urdnot forces not possessing the strength to dislodge them, but also holding most of the fertile females in their camp. A traditional krogan through and through, Ganar Yulaz would not attack the Urdnot camp, for fear of endangering the females.

With Ganar Yulaz tied down on Tuchanka, Battlemaster Zaen had been left as the primary commander of the Blood Pack in the Terminus Systems. The unsuccessful attempt to assassinate the Imperator and the Lady Warlord T'Ravt, with the goal of destabilizing both of their respective governments, resulted in the Conclave _and_ Yan T'Ravt declaring war on the Blood Pack and their allies.

The first to strike back was the Conclave, invading the vorcha homeworld of Heshtok directly. Quesh Hurgott had been the primary recruiter of the vorcha units, upon whom the Blood Pack depended upon for cheap-yet-effective shock troops. Despite bartering with the Collectors for technology and weaponry, his vorcha regiments were death at the Battle of the Sacred Valley, and the krogan general was executed at the hands of the Imperator himself. In the aftermath of the battle, the Conclave began the training and "education" of several vorcha regiments, following the example set by the Blood Pack of utilizing vorcha as shock troops.

Yan T'Ravt retaliated by attacking the Blood Pack worlds of Zada Ban and Tarith, where the Blood Pack had been stockpiling eezo, weapons, and supplies. The death of Battlemaster Zaen and the loss of Zada Ban struck a heavy blow to the Blood Pack's abilities to move troops and ships, and Xenthan general Quintus Lillenfal's seizure of the weapons factories on Tarith greatly bolstered T'Ravt's war coffers.

On Omega, the vigilante Archangel, allying with the lower-level Omega gang the Talons, had succeeded in making enemies of virtually the entire station. Eventually, in a rare example of joint-corporation solidarity, Tarak and his "Blue Suns Remnant", Garm and the Omega branch of the Blood Pack, and Commander Yara D'len of the Eclipse Corporation joined forces to hunt him down, eventually succeeding in trapping Archangel and a few Talon squad members in an apartment complex in the Kima district of the space station. However, once again, the Imperator and a Black Sun force appeared to ambush the Blue Sun Remnant and the Blood Pack, with the Eclipse falling upon the rear of their supposed allies. By the time the smoke settled, Tarak and Garm were dead, and their corporations were absorbed by the Black Suns, the Talons, or fragmented into their own smaller area-based groups **[see attached file:** **OMEGA GANGS – the Blue Hand and the True Suns** **].**

With the collapse of the Blue Sun Remnant on Omega, and Conclave scout fleets discovering the hideout of Lydia Jedore and Warden Kuril on the salvage world of Korlus, the last vestiges of the old Blue Sun Corporation were well and truly done. Jedore's and Kuril's rebellion, it had been discovered, had devolved into fragmented in-fighting, with Jedore attempting to fund the infamous krogan warlord Okeer and his attempts to create a clone army, and Kuril releasing the maximum-security prisoners and arming them in exchange for their loyalty. The two Blue Suns commanders had ultimately been killed in their battles against each other.

Soon after the last chapters of the Blue Suns were completed, an attack came upon the Alliance colony of Freedom's Progress by Collector forces directly. While suspected to have been behind the colony abductions of Singapore Nova, That Place, and other Terminus colonies, Freedom's Progress stood out as the first time that the colony had offered an effectual resistance. Under the leadership of Lt. Ashley Williams, the colony forces held off the Collectors for nearly five hours before a Conclave relief force landed and succeeded in driving off their once-thought-mythical opponents. This, and the return of Council Spectre Rebecca Shepard, rocked the galactic community at large, and the Systems Alliance in particular.

Within the period of little more than two years, the Conclave had been taken from a loose confederation of three vastly different weaker races, into a solid power in the Traverse and Terminus Systems. They had fought no fewer than _three_ major conflicts, and emerged each time with _more_ ships and territory than when the conflicts had begun. The military and economic repercussions of the Conclave's exponential expansion is a subject that will no doubt fill volumes of future works.

* * *

 **END OF THIRD SECTION**  
 **NEXT SECTION: THE REAPER WAR**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's the next section of my own History of the Conclave. I start off with these sections, and then work to expand the "world-building" outlines into fully-fledged chapters with dialogue and characterizations. Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **Full shout-out goes to Katkiller-V, and all of his help and the lending of some of his OCs! Go read his stuff if you haven't yet! **

**EE-RAH!**

 **-Tusken1602**


End file.
